New Generation!
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Dunia memang berputar swaktu-waktu! Generasi baru Fairy Tail telah muncul aye! Aku gak terlalu bisa bikin Summary-nya!
1. Chapter 1

SakuraSFC-Akhirnya jadi juga New Generation...yang WHAT?! dihapus soalnya ga ada yang Review jadinya males deh... Tenang...Nanti aku Re-Writen yang WHAT?! nya ya

GRay-ini cerita tentang generasi baru Fairy Tail

SakuraSFC-Yup!

Gajeel-Buat aku menyanyi shoobedoo pak~!

#PRANG! Gelas Pecah

Lucy-Oh Levy... Dia benar-benar...

Levy-Itu yang membuatnya Istimewa Lu-chan!  
Mirajane-CUKUP! Minna-san! Disclaimer!

SAKURASFC NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

WARNING:OOC's,OC,Jelek

Pair:GrayLu,LyVia,JerZa,NaLi,sedikit RoWen dan GaLe

* * *

FUllbuster's Family

"Pagi Okaa-san,Luciana,"Kata Gray tapi versi kecilnya atau bisa dikatakan anaknya,ia menyambut ibunya,Lucy Fullbuster,dan saudarinya Luciana,tak lama Gracy dan Ray terbangun dan menuju kebawah "Duduk ya,OKaa-san akan memasak"Kata Lucy,anak-anaknya mengangguk,Lucy memasak telur dan sashimi untuk mereka "Ne,Okaa-san! Kapan Otou-san pulang?"Tanya Grayson "Mungkin...Hari ini lagipula misinya cukup mudah untuk penyihir S-Class seperti mereka apalagi ditambah Lyon,Natsu,Jellal dan Gajeel"kata Lucy menaruh masakannya di piring mereka dan menuangkan susu Vanilla pada gelas mereka.

Vastia's Family

"Julian! Jangan tiduran dilantai lagi!"Seru Juvia Vastia yang lagi-lagi mengguyur anaknya dengan sihir airnya,seorang anak berambut ikal perak kebiru-biruan "Okaa-san kapan kita berangkat? bukankah Otou-san akan pulang hari ini? Lihatlah! Julya dan Yon mengacau lagi"Ucap Lyvia "baik baiik...ayo kita pergi"

Dragneel's Family

"Okaa-san! ayo ayo..."Kata LIssy,seorang gadis berambut perak yang menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya,Litsu,saudaranya yang memakai bandana pink dengan motif kotak-kotak berjalan keluar "Lissy! Kau bagaimana?! Pisahkan dulu Tsuna dan Utsuka!"Serunya "APA!? Kau yang pisahkan!"Kata Lissy "TIDAK MAU!"Seru Litsu "Aduuhhh! Ayo sudah keluarrrr!"seru Lisanna Dragneel,ibunya.

Fernandes Family

"OKaa-san...Erall bertengkar dengan Mireed lagi...juga Fukoshi dengan Freemi"Seru anaknya Erza Fernandes yang berambut sky blue dengan tato dimatanya "Biarkan merka Furushi"Kata Erza,yang dinasihati malah pouting,Foroshi saudaranya menepuk bahunya

~AT MISSION~

"APA KAU BILANG FLAME-HEADD!" "AKU BILANG KAU IDIOT !"Seru Natsu "HEY! Hot-Mouth!Jangan bertengkar! Kita harus cepat naik kereta!"Kata Lyon "TIDAK KAU JUGA ICE SHOUTS!"

~GUILDS~

"APA KAU BILANG ICE BRAIN!?"Tanya Tsuna "AKU BILANG KAU MENJIJIKAN TIDAKH KAU DENGAR ITU FIRE BREATHED!"seru Grayson, "APA KAU BILANG FLAMING HEAD!?" seru Gracy "KAU IDIOT LOLLY!"Seru Litsu "mereka berrtengkar..."Kata Luciana "Lagi..."Kata Lissy "KYA! GANBATTE GRAYSON-SAMA!"Seru JUlya "Dan dia tetap men-support" Kata Lissy

* * *

Bagus? Jelek? Apa dong? KAsih tau aku ya! RnR Pleaseee


	2. Chapter 2

SakuraSFC-hoaaa Yang tadi kehapus nyaannn!

Grayson-ihhh! Kan akunya udah ada tadi kok dihapus

Gray-*Getok kepala Grayson* Kehapus Grayson..!

Grayson-huaaa! Otou-san jahat kuadukan kau! huah

Gray-Ke?

Grayson-Okaa-san

Gray-TIDAAAAK!

Disclaimer:not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Pagi hari Di Fairy Tail Guild...

"Ohayo Gavy!"Sapa Luciana pada gadis yang seumuran dengannya,ia memiliki rambut biru "Ohayo Luciana!"Kata Gavy,tak lama Lyvia dan Lissy ikut bergabung dalam percakapan,Lucy tersenyum melihat anaknya "Mira-san Kau sudah dapat kabar kapan Gray dan yang lainnya pulang?"tanya Lucy menyeruput lemonade nya "Yahh,sekitar...7 malam entahlah,yang pasti kerjanya beres sekarang."Kata MIrajane.

"apa kau bilang Ice-Freaker!?"Tanya Natsu cilik alias Tsuna, "Aku bilang KAU BODOH tidakkah itu Jelas Fire-Idiot!"seru mini Gray alias Grayson "Kau ngajak berantem ya!?" "Ayo siapa takut!?"Tanya Grayson "ara... Mereka seperti ayah mereka ne? Tapi...Gracy dan Litsu..." "KAU BILANG APA FIRE-BREATHED!?"seru Gracy "AKU BILANG KAU ITU MANJA TAHU!"Seru Litsu "Kau yang mengajak itu! Bring it On!"kata Gracy Sok English-Englishan,Lucy,Mira dan Lisanna hanya bisa Sweatdrop.

"KYA! GANBATTE GRAYSON-KUNN!"Seru Julya "Diem Lu! Mau gue bekuin lu!?"Tanya Grayson pada Julya,Tsuna mengambil kesempatan ini untuk... memukul Grayson "Nyaa!"seru Grayson,DUAK! "Grayson!"seru Luciana ia berlari untu memegangi saudaranya itu "TSUNA! Kau ngajak berantem aku ya!?"Tanya Luciana,meskipun keliihatan Feminin,Luciana itu tomboy ia bisa saja menyakiti Tsuna sampai babak belur.

"Ya Ampun,Guild pagi-pagi begini sudah ribut!"seru Carla,ia akhirnya menikah dengan Happy, happy ending, Lucy melihat Carla dan bertanya "Mana Wendy?" "Dia di rumah,ada Romeo"Kata Carla sambil menyeruput teh nya,Lucy mengangguk singkat,lalu berpaling pada Juvia "Hai Juvia! Habis memarahi Julian lagi ya?" "Ahh Iya,itu anak sudah siberi tahu oleh Juvia beberapa kali tapi tetap begitu"Kata hal yang 'SANGAT' TIDAK diinginkan terjadi... jeng jreng...

"K-Kue -ku!"Seru Jerza,anak laki-laki Erza yang berambut Scarlet "KYa! Kue ku!"seru Erall,anak perempuan Erza yang berambut scarlet pula,lalu "GRACY! LITSU!"Panggil Jerza "NYAANNN!"seru mereka "K-Kalian! Requip! Hell armor! GRAYSON! TSUNA! KEMBALI KESINI!"Seru Erall "NOOO!"Seru Grayson dan Tsuna yang ngibrit dikejar Erall.

Lucy tersenyum _benar-benar mirip ya...? _Lucy tertawa pelan,lalu... "Minna-san! Tolong dengarkan aku!"Pinta Romeo,diambang pintu,disampingnya terdapat gadis berambut biru tua yang panjang "Ehm..ehm...aku dan Wendy akan segera menikah..."Kata Romeo,seluruh Guild terdiam... "Ehm...dilakukannya di Gedung McLovers,pukul 3 sore sampai 9 malam,Lucy-san jika tidak keberatan... akan menjadi pendampingkuu dan Romeo-kun oleh Gray-san"Lucy tersenyum mengembang.

"Kyaa! Selamat Romeo! Wendy!"Seru Mirajane,siapa sih yang gak tau? Dia pasti seneng banget kemampuan Matchmaker-nya hampir bersorak "AYO PESTA MALAM INI!"Seru Cana,Lucy sudah tau ini terjadi.

~Skip Time~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini menjelang sore Hari di rumah Lucy,ada Lisanna dan Juvia,mereka berkunjung sambil membicarakan soal pernikahan tadi "Wah...Hebat! Romeo berani ya?!"seru Juvia "ya,eh tapi sempat berisik! soalnya Elfman bilang ROMEO! KAU ADALAH LAKI-LAKI PALING JANTAN! bukannya,tahun lalu dia juga begitu?"Tanya LIsanna "sudah kakakmu itu ter'obsesi' dengan kayta laki-laki dan jantan"Goda Lucy.

LUCY P.O.V.

Aku tersenyum pada Juvia dan Lisanna "Oh iya kalian mau minum apa?"Tanyaku,maklum saja aku baru sadar! dari tadi mereka cuman makan cemilan rumahku "Hn...Juvia ma blueberry tea"Kata Juvia "aku mau Strawberry tea"kata Lisanna, "Baiklah"jawabku singkat,aku langsung menuju ke dapur,aku membuat teh yang Juvia dan Lisanna pesan barusan,aku sendiri membuat Lemon Tea saja, "okaa-san"Panggil Grayson "iya?"Tanyaku "Kapan Otou-san pulang?"Tanya Grayson "Hari ini kenapa?"Tanyaku "Aku kangen" kata Grayson "iya kaa-san juga kangen kok,oh ya,bawa cemilan dan minumannya ya"kataku sambil menyerahkan nampan, "Baik kaa-san! Dahh!"Grayson menaiki tangga.

Aku membawakan teh dan ya...Onigiri yang kubuat di dapur "Ini silahkan" "uwah! Terima kasih Lucy!"Kata Lisanna "Kapan kalian pulang?"Tanyaku,Lisanna menatap jam nya "sekitar jam 5 lagipula aku akan bosan di rumah terus,kalau ada Natsu masih _mendingan_"kata Lisanna "oh...Juvia?" "Aku juga jam 5"Kata Juvia,mungkin ia takut,aku mengangguk cepat kepada kedua temanku,TING TONG! bel berbunyi,aku menengok.

Seorang berseragam tukang pos berdiri "Ehm? Maaf apakah ini rumah nyonya Lucy H Fullbuster?"Tanya orang itu "Ya?" "Ah! Maaf ini,buku anda sudah di publikasikan!"Kata Orang itu "Oh ya! Terima kasih"Setelah mentanda tangani surat,orang itu pergi,aku tersenyum "Wahhh! Bukunya Lucy sudah dipublikasikan!"seru Lisanna,ya,buku ku yang ketiga sudah dipublikasikan,Snowy Night,kumpulan kisah musim dingin,yang pertama kubuat saat Valentine makanya temanya Valentine, Valentine's Days Specials Chocolate dan yang kedua Autumn Summer,tinggal menunggu White Day dan Hallowen.

buku yang akan kuterbitkan saat White Day adalah White Days Specials Days,Hari ibu Happy Mothers Days for you dan Hallowen? Hallowens Couples "Lucy selalu membuat cerita baru menarik lagi! Juvia sudah punya lho,Valentines Days Specials Chocolate dan Autumn Summer!"seru Juvia,aw ternyata dia penggemarku!

Aku hanya tersenyum pada Juvia wahhh ada satu pak,isinya 10 "ini Juvia"Kataku "Ah t-tap..." "Sudah! ambil saja lagipula aku senang mengetahui temanku adalah penggemarku!"kataku "Terima Kasih Lucy-chan!"Kata Juvia Sumringah

END OF LUCY P.O.V

~At Missions~

"Kau pikir apa yang terjadi jika istri kita mengetahui kejadian barusan?"Tanya Lyon, Bisa domengerti? Jika tidak:

**Flashback:**

**Natsu,Gray,Lyon,Jellal dan Gajeel berada di Scorch Guild,mereka sudah selesai memberantas semuanya tiggal Silmist,seorang yang belum,ia memiliki kekuatan penggoda,yah tadi mereka sempat dihipnotiis**

**"Kemarilah kau,anak yang berambut Raven"Panggil Silmist Gray berjalan **

**"Kau sangat tampan akankah kau menjadi kekasihku?"Tanya Silmist sambil memegang pipi Gray "Y-"Sebelum Gray yang bukan benar-benar Gray menjawab,Natsu menghantam Gray dengan Keras sehingga Gray hilang hipnotisnya**

**Kdua:Lyon Hampir dicium**

**END**

Gray merinding mendengarnya "Mereka akan membunuh kita Lyon..."Kata Gray "Kau sih Lemah Ice Freaks!"Seru Natsu.

~LUCY'S HOUSE'S~

Lucy melambaikan tangannya pada Juvia dan Lisanna,sudah jam 5 sore,akhirnya, mereka pulang, LUcy menutup pintunya "Ayo Masak,Pasti nanti,otou-san kelaparan"Kata Lucy sambil berjalan menuju dapur "Ayee!"seru semua anak Lucy,nah dari sini mereka mulai,memasak mulai dari :Pancake,Ice Cream,Sushi,Onogiri,Ramen,Es Serut,Sashimi dan Okoomiyaki.

~SKIP TIME~

Jam 7 malam Lucy menata ruang makan,Grayson,Luciana,Gracy dan Ray mandi di kamar masing-masing,setelah itu mereka turun "Nyann...Wah sudah ditata"Kata Gracy, "Sudah dong! OKaa-san kan pintar!"Kata Grayson,Lucy tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya itu TING TONG! Bel rumah berbunyi "Ah Gray! Okaerinasai!"Kata Lucy memeluk suaminya yang baru pulang misi 'S-Class' "Tadaima ucy..."Kat Gray "Yey! Otou-san pulang!"Kata Luciana "Halo malaikat kecilku (Gray:Sejak kapan aku begini? SakuraSFC:Di Fic ku)" Gray memeluk anak-anaknya "Yasudah,Mandilah dulu Gray,aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam"Kata Lucy,Gray mengangguk.

~SKIPTIME~  
Jam 10 selesai makan,semuanya tidur,setelah menceritakkan semua nya(Pernikahan Romeo dan Wendy)Gray setuju,lalu mereka tertidur pulas.

* * *

Jelek? Bagus? Ancur? Yaudah Di RnR aja ya! Jaa ne!


	3. Chapter 3

New Generation Ch 2

.

.

.

.

OC's

Silmist Aquamarine

Umur:23

Single

Sihir:Menghipnotis orang supaya mengikuti air yang sangat panas,

Karakter:Silmist Egois dan menginginkan lebih,dia sudah melelehkan laki-laki dengan air panasnya,matanya kiri berwarna hitam dan kananya biru,rambutnya cokelat tua dan bergelombang

.

.

.

.

.Grayson-SakuraSFC lama ya Updatenya?

SakuraSFC-aku lagi nge-fokusin humor ke yang WHAT! Dulu,sama cerita One-shoot BFF,juga nanti mau bikin gitu mau bikin cerita terjebak dalam mimpi

Grayson-Hooh! Benarkah?! Ganbatte ya! Sakura-san!

SakuraSFC-Sekarang sedang fokus ke RoWen dulu

Grayson-Un! Happy Reading my Exceed's PLAK! *lo kira readers exceed!?

DISCLAIMER:NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

.

.

.

.

Ch 2

~Guild~

"Hey,Fuyuko"Kata Erall pada saudaranya yang berambut biru dengan tato dimatanya, "Iya?"Tanya Fuyuko "Kau lihat Fukoshi?"Ia mencari laki-laki saudaranya yang berambut biru tanpa tato dimatanya.

Fuyuko menggeleng dan meneruskan pembicaraanya pada Mixus,gadis berambut blonde dengan tanda petir dimatanya.

Luciana baru saja masuk guild dengan Gray dan Lucy,Gracy dan Litsu mulai bertengkar sedangkan Grayson dengan Tsuna dan...? Gray dengan Natsu! Tentu saja "Dasar,ayah dan anaknya sama saja"Kata Lisanna, Mirajane menggelengkan kepalanya "Ara...Ara,mereka tertular..."Kata Mirajane Lisanna menoleh pada kakaknya "Laxus-nii dimana?"Tanya Lisanna "Laxus sedang pergi misi bersama Raijinshuu"Kata Mirajane.

"Ohayo,Mira,Lucy,Lisanna"Sapa gadis berambut scarlet "Ohayo Erza!"Sapa mereka balik,Levy tiba-tiba datang dan "Lu-chan! Lihat noh! Bukunya Gray udah di terbitkan!"Kata Levy "Gray? Nulis? Sejak kapan?"Tanya Lucy "Aku nggak tau,tapi disini penulisnya Gray Fullbuster"Kata Levy,mereka membaca halaman terakhir (Courstey of Ch 1)

_Arigato kepada Kami-sama yang telah memberikanku ide ini,dan aku menyelesaikan buku ini diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun,terima kasih kepa Lucy H. Fullbuster,Luciana,Gracy,Grayson,Ray. Temanku: Natsu Dragneel S. Lisanna S Dragneel,Levy McGarden R,Gajeel Redfox McGarden,Erza S Fernandes,Jellal Fernandes S,Wendy M Conbolt,Romeo Conbolt M,Juvia L Vastia,Lyon Vastia L. anak-anak merka Tsuna,Lissy,Litsu,Utsuka,Gavy,Levyll (Baca:Levil),Elevy,Gajevy,Erall,Jerza,Fukoshi,Fuyu ko,Julian,Lyvia,Yon dan Julya._

_Tertanda Gray Fullbuster H._

"Wahhh! Benar ini yang nulisnya Gray!"kata Lucy "Apa yang aku tulis?"Tanya Gray "Kau buat buku ini?"Tanya Levy "E-EH yaa...gitu deh eheheh"Kata Gray nyengir "Sejak kapan kamu menulisnya?" "Umur 8,tapi baru ketemu sekarang"Kata Gray,semuanya langsung spechless "Hahh! Judulnya menarik lho Gray-nii!"Kata Romeo "HAH!"Kata Gray "Iya judulnya On Friendship Loves! Shugoii!"Kata Wendy.

~Skip Time~~

Toko Baju

"Wendy,kau mau pilih gaun pernikahan yang mana?"Tanya Lisanna,ia melihat Wendy sedang melihat-lihat baju "Coba yang ini ya!"Kata Lucy menyerahkan dress warna biru,putih,dan ungu "Hah! I-iya!"Seru Wendy.

#Romeo side#

"Nah,! Yang itu bagus kan!"Kata Gray pada Romeo yang berdiri dengan Tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja merah didalamnya "Iya aku setuju dengan Ice-Popper itu!"Seru Natsu,ia sudah membeli baju formal yang sama dengan Romeo ,tetapi dilapisi kain putih "Ah! Terima Kasih! Gray-nii! Natsu-nii!"Kata Romeo lalu membayarnya "Oke! Tidak apa-apa! Oi Ice-Freezer darimana kau belajar memilih baju yang bagus?"Tanya Natsu saat mereka berjalan "Sejak aku pacaran dengan Lucy,dan yeah bertambah saat kita menikah,mudah saja kok!" kata Gray nyengir lebar.

^Wendy side^

"Wahh! Yang itu cocok Wendy!"sorak Lisanna,Wendy mengenakan dress warna Hijau semata kaki,setengah lengan,Hijau nya hijau muda,ada aksesoris berupa mutiara pada bagian tubuhnya,dan pita di perbatasan antara tubuh dan kaki "O-Oh ya? Aku akan membeli ini kalau begitu terima kasih...Lisanna-nee,Lucy-nee"

!Toko Cincin!

"Kau mau yang mana Wendy?"Tanya Romeo pada tunangannya itu "Yang...itu saja bagaimana?"Tanya Wendy menunjuk cincin dengan batu hijau dilapisi merah,batunya seperti tiara "Tidak,buruk ayo kita beli yang itu!"seru Romeo,lalu mereka berjalan ke tempat tudung pernikahan (Aku gak tau namanya apa) "Yang ini akan tampak lucu di Wendy kan?"Tanya Lisanna,tudung pernikahan berwarna hijau transparan "Iya! Sepatunya yang ini saja ne?"Tanya Lucy,sepatu dengan warna putih-hijau dengan bunga mawar hijau di sepatunya "Sughooii! Ayo kita beli dua-duanya!"seru Lisanna ,setelah memperlihatkannya pada Wendy dan setuju akhirnya mereka membelinya dan pulang.

Juvia's Lyon's

"Lyon-sama sudah punya baju untuk pernikahan nanti?"Tanya Juvia "Belum,Juvia-chan,kita beli saja yuk"kata Lyon,ia mengajak Juvia ke toko dekat rumah mereka,toko baju Formal yang sudah cukup terkenal di Fiore.

Juvia mengambil sebuah baju warna biru tua,panjang lengannya sampai siku dibelah dua,roknya sampai lutut dengan stocking,baju itu ada bunga kertas biru yang dipasang di dada sebalah kanan,motifnya bergelombang (Maaf kalo agak gak ngerti) kalau membeli baju itu bonus sepatu + aksesoris.

Sepatu biru muda-putih,dengan motif ombak biru diselingi putih,aksesorisnya sebuah jepitan rambut pink campur biru.

(Lyon Side's)

Lyon mengenakan tuxedo dengan kemeja putih dan bunga di sakunya,ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri Ia teringat kejadian bersama Silmist dulu,sempat membuatnya dan Gray merinding _Apa jadinya jika Juvia dan Lucy mengetahui hal 'itu'? _Gumam Lyon,ia lalu keluar dan melihat Juvia yang sangat cantik "Juvia-chan kau cantik"kata Lyon "Terima kasih,Lyon-sama juga tampan"

%Jellal Erza%

"Bajun yang kau pakai bagus sayang.."Kata Jellal melihat Erza dengan baju hijau tua dengan lengan panjang tapi tidak pada bahunya (Kostum Lucy saat pulang ke ayahnya,bayangkan berwarna Hijau dan orangnya erza) "Terima kasih Jellal"Katanya,siapa sangka sih? Titania juga bisa nge-blushing akibat suaminya itu.

* * *

SakuraSFC-Beres juga ng!

Gray-habis ini melanjutkan yang mana

SakuraSFC-gue tidur dulu

Gray-kurang asem lu

**Arigato buat yang sudah nge-review sangat membantu bikin ide! Arigatogozaimasu!**

**salam**

**SakuraSFC**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Welcome Back!

New Generation ch 3

.

.

.

.

Grayson-Welcome back my beloved Exceed's #PLAK! Dihajar readers

Luciana-Gila lu Grayson! Lu kira readers exceeds!? N'tar dihajar lho!

Grayson-Gomen,gua terobsesi kata Exceed

Luciana-LU KIRA LU PAMAN ELFMAN!? YANG KERJAAN NYA TIAP HARI NGOMONG LAKI-LAKI AMA JANTAN!?

Grayson-ampuuuunnnn...!

SakuraSFC-Abaikan saja perang saudara 100 tadi #HAH!?

Disclaimer not own FT

.

.

.

.

.

.

Koushi Shieki

Umur:24

Pacaran dengan Ferishia

Karakter:matanya sea foam,rambutnya coklat emas.

Ferishia Arishia

Mantan pelayan rumah Lucy

Rambutnya coklat matanya hijau.

Ch 4

~Guild pukul 09.00~

"apakah disini tempat Lucy Heartfilia?"Tanya seorang lelaki berambut coklat emas "ya! Kau siapa?"Tanya Levy "Ah! Aku Koushi Shieki! Boleh ketemu?" "ah! Koushi!"panggil Lucy yang langsung memeluk Koushi "Lucy!"serunya.

Tak lama,Gray datang dengan anak-anaknya "L...ucy..."Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Lucy dengan Koushi berpelukan "LUCY! SIAPA DIA!? SELINGKUHANMU HAH!?"Seru Gray "eh-heh!? B-Bukan! Koushi pacarnya Ferishia! Bukan aku bukan!"seru Lucy "Ferishia...?"

Koushi terkekeh pelan lalu membungkuk pada Gray "Gomen,atas kelancangan saya,Koushi Shieki,mantan butler-nya Lucy sekaligus pacar Ferishia maid-nya Lucy"Kata Koushi.

Gray jadi malu sendiri "O..ooohh begitu,Y-Yoroshiku,Gray Fullbuster,suaminya Lucy"kata Gray yang ikut membungkuk "ah! Jadi kau suaminya Lucy ne? Ahahah! Pilihan yang bagus Lucy!"Kata Koushi "Trims,Koushi"kata Lucy "siapa dia okaa-san!?"Seru Grayson "ah,anak manis ini anaknya?"Tanya Koushi,Gray dan Lucy mengangguk.

"Heh,beruntung sekali"kat Koushi "kemana Ferishia?"Tanya Lucy "ehm,dia akan kesini,sejak ia meninggalkan rumahmu ia lari ke WhimTown,bertemu denganku dan akhirnya pacaran,"Kata Koushi "Whimtown? Kota yang ada di Utara Fiore?"tanya Gray "Ya,betul Gray-san"Kata Koushi.

"Koushi! Lucy-sama!"Panggil seorang perempuan "Ferishia!"Panggil Lucy langsung memeluk perempuan itu "Lucy-sama bagaimana kabarnya!? Katanya d i majalah Weekly Sorcerrer sudah menikah? Siapa Suaminya? Siapa Anaknya?"Tanya Ferishia bertubi-tubi "aduh,Ferishia,Koushi,minum dulu deh nanti kujawab Ferishia."Kata Lucy.

"Jadi Lucy-sama?"tanya Ferishia "Suamiku Gray Fullbuster,Ice Mage kau tau?"Tanya Lucy "Sugoiiii! Anaknya yang mana saja?"Kata Ferishia "Yang itu Grayson,Luciana,Ray dan Gracy"Kata Lucy "Wah! Lucu sekali!"seru Ferishia "ada apa kalian kemari?" "Kami ingin mendaftar sebagai Mage,aku bisa mengendalikan tanaman sementara Koushi bisa mengendalikan bumi,tanah dan semacamnya"Kata Ferishia.

"Oh! Apa ada yang lain?"Tanya Lucy "Belum ada yang baru"Kata Koushi "Baiklah Stempelnya dimana?"Tanya Mirajane "aku akan memilih di lutut"Kata Koushi "Baik,dan kau?" "aku akan memilih di siku"kata Ferishia "Warna apa?"tanya Mirajane lagi "Hm? Aku akan memilih hijau"Kata Ferishia "aku Coklat"Kata Koushi.

"Baik!"seru Mirajane

~Skipping Timing~

"Oh,begitu..." Lucy mangut-mangut seraya menyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya "ah...majikannya Silmist Aquamarine,jadinya aku tidak betah"Jelas Ferishia "S-Silmist?!"seru Gray dan Lyon bersamaan "Iya memang kenapa? Kalian pernah bertemu Silmist?"Tanya Juvia "Eng...oh tidak ahaha! Tidak iya kan? Lyon?" Gray hanya tertawa hambar.

"Oh ya! Waktu di Glass House,kan Silmist melawan lima orang laki-laki terus,dia menggoda dua laki-laki,dari serikat ini lho!"Kata Ferishia "ah? L-Lima?"Tanya Lucy "Ya!"kata Ferishia.

"Ahh..Emm Itu ehehe..."Kata Gray dan Lyon yang udah merinding akan tatapan tajam kedua istriinya "Akui saja Ice-Brain! Ice popper! Silmist menggoda Gray kan? Apalagi Lyon hampir dicium"Kata Natsu.

"APA!?"seru Lucy dan Juvia "Ya! Silmist bisa menghipnotis orang! Juga menyemburkan air panas! Dia Mage dari Dark Groom's Hishu guild"Kata Koushi,Gray dan Lyon menelan ludah mereka "Kenapa...Kau tidak cerita?"Tanya Lucy.

"M-Maaf! Sungguh! Kami takut kalian marah! Maafff!"Ucap Gray dan Lyon memelas belas kasihan,Lucy menghela nafas "Juvia dan Lucy memang marah,tapi kami lebih marah lagi jika kalian tidak jujur"Kata Juvia,Lucy mengangguk "Papa kenapa sih?"Tanya Gavy pada Gajeel "ah? Gavy? Oh! Papa tidak apa-apa"kata Gajeel,Gavy cemberut, "SOLISCRIPT! FIRE!"seru Gavy.

Gray memeluk Lucy meminta maaf berulang-ulang,Lucy hanya diam dan mencubit pipi Gray, "ya,sudah,aku maafkan! Tapi,lain kali jangan lemah ya! Thank's Natsu"Kata Lucy.

Natsu menyeringai mangangguk lalu melanjutkan bermain dengan Happy. Lisanna menatap kalender Guild "Tinggal beberapa hari lagi ya?"Tanya Lisanna "Apanya?"Tanya Lissy "Romeo-nii dan Wendy-nee menikah Lissy,"Kata Lisanna.

~Skip Time~

Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya "Oh iya! Hari ini... Romeo dan wendy menikah"Kata Lucy menatap kalendernya "Ohayo~ Okaa-san!"sapa Grayson dari tangga langsung lari memeluk Lucy,Lucy terkekeh pelan lalu menggendong anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Pagi juga _Gray o mini_ (Gray mini)"kata Lucy mencubit hidung anaknya "okaa-san! Hari ini Wendy-nee dan Romeo-nii menikah ya?"Tanya Grayson "iya sayang,tau dari mana?"Lucy sedikit terkejut "Natsu Ojii-san dan Lisanna Oba-san bilang begitu" "Hey! Natsu dengar kamu dibakar"Kata Lucy.

"Kalau Lisanna-san dengar?" "Kamu dicakar"canda Lucy meletakan Grayson dilantai "Okaa-san mau masak apa?"Tanya Grayson "Pancake es krim,kalau kau mau,bangunkan Otou-san,Luciana,Gracy dan Ray!"kata Lucy "Baikkkk...!"kata Grayson.

~Luciana's Room~  
"Lu-ci LUCIIIIANNANAAA!"Seru Grayson "Kya!"Luciana langsung jatuh dari tempat tidurnya "hah! Kamu ngapain Grayson! PAKE BAJUMU!"seru Luciana "eheh! Maaf Luci-chi! Aku disuruh Okaa-san membangunkanmu,sekarang kita bangunkan Otou-san,Ray dan Gracy ya?"Tanya Grayson.

"Iya Iya Whateverlah"Kata Luciana sambil mengikat rambutnya dengan Ponytail.

~Ray's Room~

"Rayyy! Bangun! N'tar ditinggalin lho!"seru Grayson"hah! Mau kemana?! Mau kemana?!"seru Ray "Kebawah tangga"Kata Grayson lagi "Huh! Tau gitu kan,aku tidur aja"Ray mengambil kembali selimutnya "JANGGANNN!"seru Grayson.

~Gracy's Room~

"Pagi,Gracy!"sapa Luciana "hey alien..diam kau"Kata Gracy dengan nada mengantuk "HAIYA! ICE MAKE..." "AMPUUUNNN!"seru Gracy.

~Lucy's Gray's Room~

"pssst...Otou-san bangun otou-san!"seru Grayson yang udah gak sabar nendang Gray kelantai (Gray:Emang bisa -_-" Sakura:bisa aja?) "aha..Ohayo Grayson"Kata Gray nguap "OTOU-sANNN!"serunya.

~Dragneel's Downtrais~

"Hah! Akhiirnya..Otou-san bangun juga"Kata Utsuka sambil menghela Napas-nya "Emang kau apakan?"Tanya Tsuna "Aku bakar tangannya.."Tunjuk Utsuka "KYAAA!"seru Lissy melihat tangan Natsu yang banyak apinya.

Lisanna menggeleng kan kepalanya.

~McLovers~

"Baiklah.."Kata Wendy "Lucy-san! Kau sangat cantik!"Puji Wendy,Lucy mengenakan gaun putih sampai lutut yang diberi rumbai mutiara,bergelombang tanpa lengan "Biasa saja,Kau begitu cantik hari ini,ingat. Masa depanmu dimulai sekarang"Kata Lucy mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Wendy blushing, "WENY! Waktunya"Kata Natsu "Haiii!'

!Wedding Time i

"Gray-nii aku gugup..."Kata Romeo mencegkram baju Gray "Jangan Khawatir Romeo,waktu aku menikah dengan Lucy aku gugup,tapi...kini aku bahagia kan?"Tanya Gray sambil mengelus kepala Romeo.

"ehm Baiklah" "Romeo Conbolt,apakah kau menerima Wendy Marvell sebagai istrimu"Tanya Makarov "Y-Ya" "Wendy Marvell apakah kau menerima Romeo conbolt sebagai suamimu?"Tanya Makarov lagi "Ya!"kata Wendy yakin "Sekarang,kalian dinobatkan (?) sebagai suami istri,Kau dapat mencium mempeelai wanita."Kata Makarov.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan bahagia,Lucy mengusap air matanya tanda bahagia.

~Guild's Hall~

"selamat ya! Romeo! Wendy!"Kata Chelia yang ikut datang untuk menyambut sepasang kekasih baru itu "Aku tak menyangka,dua anak ini menikah lebih dulu"Kata Ren "ya,betul"Kata Hibiki dan Eve "Inilah yang dinamakan cinta~"Kata Sherry "a-aku tidak menangiss huaaah!"seru Toby.

"Ini saat yang berbahagia Toby,jangan menangis"Kata Yukka "semoga kalian diberkati"kata Jura, "Kyaa nyan! Erza-san! Hebat...!"Kata Milliana "Hm."Erza mengangguk.

~PARTY TIME~

Sorakan,bir,ucapan selamat,nyanyian dan yang lainnya datang dari Guild Fairy Tail,mereka berbahagia akan munculnya pasangan baru,Romeo dan Wendy Conbolt.

"Ah! Aku T-tidak minum bir Cana-san!"seru Wendy "Ah ayolah...hanya malam ini!"seru Cana,Romeo tersenyum "Kau senang?"Tanya Gray "Ya Gray-san! Terima kasih!"kata Romeo "No Prob"jawab Gray.

* * *

Balas Review-an!

NanakoHeartfull:aku sengaja membuat karakter Julya sama ama Juvia yang dulu! Makasih atas pujian soal anak-anaknya & Silmist cuman kepikiran aja sihhh...sudah dibuat keterangannya!

Mako-chan:Bisa diliat di Bio-ku OC's nya ya!

Kirinia Fujisaki:Heheehe... ya ga apa-apa kalau Kirina-san gak suka GrayLu! Tapi yang paling pentiing,aku cuman menyalurkan ide saja! Typo nya memang masih banyak,akan SakuraSFC coba perbaiki

Hika-chan:Arigato XD aku juga suka Gray mini ama Natsu mini-nya! Oke! Akan Sakura lanjutkan lagi arigato!

**Maaf baru bisa membalas Repiu-nya oke? Aku lagi sibuk banget!**

**Oke~ Bye Bye~! Sayonara minna on Ch 4~!**


End file.
